Lips Of An Angel
by oh supernova
Summary: What happens when the one you love isn't the one your with, and you'd do anything to get the one you love back? OneShot SongFic. Niley.


**Lips Of An Angel**

**Disclaimer ;** I do not own the JoBro's or HM. ( sadly.

**A/N ; **Okay, so this is just a little oneshot songfic to try and help me get over my writers block. I thought of this idea while I was listening to the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder, so I figured I should write about it. Pairings ? Niley. Duh! Haha. )

**Lyrics are in **_italics._

-  
[ Nick & Miley are 22 in this fic. )

**Nick's POV - In New York, February**

I was on my way home from the studio when I heard my phone go off. I cringed when I heard the song that played. It was "One In A Million" by Hannah Montana, or Miley Stewart. I didn't know how to change it either. Jennifer set that as my ringtone, she said it was the song that described the way she felt about me. Either way it made me cringe. It brought up painful memories for me. That part of my life was over. Miley was just an ex girlfriend. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I missed her. I knew I did too. Way back in the depths of my heart.

Picking up the phone with my right hand, and switching my left to hold the steering wheel I flipped my phone open. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID, I knew it was Jen.

"Hello?"

"Baby, where are you? I miss you." She was really clingy. It got really annoying sometimes. But she did mean a lot to me.

"I'm on my way home from the studio. I'll be at your apartment in a few minutes."

"Nicky, I'm not at my apartment, I'm at yours." I shuddered when she called me Nicky. Miley used to call me that. It was like I wasn't supposed to get over her. At least one thing a day made me think about her. Jen didn't know about Miley though, and I planned on keeping it that way.

"Alright. I'll be there in 15 minutes then." I lied. I needed time to clear my head before I went home. Which I usually did every day after working at the studio.

"Okay Nicky. I'll see you when you get here. Love you." Jen said and hung up. It was a good thing too, because I wouldn't know what to say if she didn't.

I pulled into the park near my apartment. It always helped to clear my head there. Plus there weren't usually a lot of people around, so a less chance of running into fans.

I got out of my car and walked to the bench by the frozen lake and sat down. It'd been a little more than a year since we broke up, and I still wasn't over her. I didn't think I ever would be. She had meant too much to me, and then she just ended it. We were together since freshman year of high school, that was nearly six years we were together. I was even thinking about popping the question. Miley wasn't Hannah anymore, she was just Miley Stewart. She gave up the secret her senior year in high school. It was so brave for her, I remember that day because she needed me right by her side the whole day. She wouldn't let me leave.

Acting on the advice of Joe and Kevin, I started to date Jen. I met her while I was dating Miley, and we became friends. I knew she was attracted to me, even while I was dating Miley. She was a beautiful girl, but she couldn't hold a candle to Miles. I was happy with Jen, or as happy as I could be. It's been a few months since I talked to her last. I didn't know what was going on with her, but she is best friends with Joe, and Kevin. They don't tell me anything though. I don't really ask, it would be too suspicious. Miley was the inspiration for so many songs, she still is. Jen thinks it's her, but I still only think of Miley when I write them. Only Kevin knows that I'm not completely over her, but he's sworn to secrecy.

I finally got up off the bench and headed back towards the car. Knowing Jen she'd probably be worried that I got abducted by aliens or some other farfetched thing.

When I pulled into the lot for my apartment building I just sat in the car for a few minutes. I took some deep breaths and opened the door. I had to compose myself so Jen wouldn't sense anything was wrong. Even though she rarely did. We didn't even know each other that well. I certainly knew her better than she knew me. I mean, we were only dating for six or seven months.

I rode the elevator up to my floor, fourteen. Even that made me think of Miley, because that's how old we were when we first met. I walked down the hall pulling my keys out of my pocket. When I got to the door, I didn't even have to put my key in the door. Jen threw open the door and jumped on me. I thought that was really creepy, but cute at the same time.

"Jen, I kind of can't breathe." I said through breaths.

"Oh sorry Nicky." She said laughing and letting me go. "I just missed you so much. It feels like I haven't seen you in months."

I just smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I shut the door and went into the kitchen. I needed some water.

"Nicky, I have to go run to the store and get some things for dinner tonight. Do you want to go to my place or should I come back here?"

"You can just come back here sweetie." It still felt weird to call her anything besides Jen. It felt so foreign in my mouth when I was talking to her.

Jen walked into the room and kissed me. "Okay, I'll see you around 7 then?"

"Sounds good to me." I said smiling. She turned and left. When I heard the door shut I went to check the messages and then take a shower.

After I got out of the shower and changed I went and laid on the couch and turned on the TV to E! They were interviewing Miley. I was about to change the channel when I heard the question the interviewer asked.

"Miley, when was the first time you knew you were really in love?" I was just thinking wow that was a weird question to ask. Miley laughed and I saw the smile that melted my insides so many times. She was the only one to have that effect on me.

"I knew the second he returned into my arms, he had been gone for a few months, on business and when he came back and hugged me I felt it. I looked into his eyes and I realized that the way he looked at me, was the same way I looked at him." Miley said looking like she was holding back tears.

It made me want to cry just watching this, because I remember that day. But then again, that does sound like it could happen regularly, so maybe she has a new boyfriend that I don't know about.

I turned my attention back to the TV.

"That's so cute, who was the lucky guy?"

Miley really looked like she was going to cry as she spoke "Just some ex boyfriend."

That made my heart go into overdrive. I took deep breaths to calm down. I leaned over and grabbed the remote. I changed the channel before I could hear the next question. I don't even know what the interview was for. Actually, come to think of it, Miley did recently come out with a new song. I had to call Kevin and ask him just one question.

I picked up my phone and pressed speed number dial four. When he picked up the phone I immediately started asking questions.

"Kev, does Miles have a boyfriend?"

"Uh... yeah Nick she does." I felt my stomach drop. It shouldn't have because I know I had Jen, but it still dropped.

"For how long?"

"I don't know Nick. Three or four months?"

"Are they in love?"

"What's with the twenty questions Nick? Are you okay?"

"You know I'm not over her, and I just saw her interview on TV."

"Oh. Well he's in love with her. I don't think she's in love with him yet."

"Thanks Kev. Bye."

I hung up the phone feeling the same as I did before the call. At least they weren't in love.

I fell asleep on the couch, until Jen woke me up at 8 for dinner. She had it all set out on the table. I couldn't help but smile, she was so sweet sometimes.

After we ate we sat down on the couch to watch a movie. We were in the middle of Pirates and the Caribbean when I looked over at Jen and she was sleeping. I decided to finish watching the movie. It was around midnight when it was over. I heard my phone ring in the bedroom. Who would be calling this late at night?

I ran for my phone and when I got to it I saw her name on the caller id.

_Honey why you callin' me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you cryin'_

_Is everything ok? _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

I picked up the phone.

"Miley?"

"Yeah Nick, it's me." She sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" It flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. She just sounded like she was crying harder after I said that.

"Nick." That's all she said.

"What's wrong?" I repeated whispering. Jen couldn't know I was on the phone with her. She didn't even know we dated.

"Why are you whispering Nicky?"

_Well my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"My girlfriends in my next room."

Miley started crying again. "Oh. I'm sorry Nicky, that's all I needed to say, and I miss you."

I was trying to think of something to say when my phone beeped. I got a text message while I was on the phone, it was from Kevin. He said "Miley broke up with her boyfriend. She is half drunk, might call you. She wasn't making much sense when I talked to her." So that's why she was calling so late. I know she was in New York.

"Miley, I wish she was you."

_It's really good to hear your voice  
Sayin' my name_

_It sounds so sweet  
Comin' from the lips of an angel  
Hearin' those words_

_It makes me weak_

"I miss you Nicky. I still love you."

I heard movement in the other room, so I thought fast.

"Miley, hold on. Okay?"

"Mhm" Was all she said.

I pushed the mute button and ran in the other room.

Jen was up and moving around the room. I needed to do it. I needed to end it. I knew I did. I'd known for awhile too. That was the sad part.

"Jen. We need to talk."

She could sense the seriousness in my tone because she stopped moving and looked me in the eye.

"We're done Nick."

I was shocked. That was right out of left field. Before I can even continue, she goes on.

"I know you don't love me, I can see it when you look at me. Your heart belongs to someone else, and since I do love you, I want what makes you happy, so you have to go get her."

I smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for understanding Jen. You've always been a great friend." I kissed her on the cheek and she gathered her stuff and handed me a key. She walked out the door. I ran back into the other room to get the phone, praying Miley was still there.

_And I don't  
Never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I picked up the phone, hoping she was still there.

"Miley?"

"Mhm." I smiled, she waited for me.

"Nick, I have something to tell you" she continued "I had a dream about you last night, and the night before, and the night before, and all of last month."

_It's funny that you're callin' me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

"I've been having dreams bout you too Miles. But can I ask you something?"

"Ask away baby." She was definitely at least buzzed.

"Why did you break up with me?"

She started crying again. "I don't know Nick. I thought you were going to break up with e so I broke up with you before you could break up with me."

"I was never going to break up with you Miley, why would you think that?"

"Because you went on tour, and we didn't talk much and then when you got back I felt like you didn't love me anymore so I thought you were going to break up with me."

"Miles.. I was going to propose. That's why I was like that."

I only heard tears on the other end.

"Meet me tomorrow, at the Hard Rock Cafe." She said and hung up.

I was shocked when I closed my phone, but I didn't try to over think it. I had no Idea what tomorrow would bring. I was hoping we'd get back together, or something.

I got into bed and fell asleep surprisingly quick. When I woke up in the morning I took a shower and got dressed. It was eleven, I checked my phone and I had a text from Miley. She said "Meet me at 11:30"

My mind was racing. I was so nervous. I hadn't seen her in forever, and I didn't know what was going to happen. I grabbed a jacket and locked my door. Running to the elevator I pressed the basement button. I went down to the lot and got into my car. I was so nervous that on the way to the Hard Rock I almost ran three red lights and a stop sign. I reached the cafe at exactly 11:30. I looked around and saw Miley sitting in a corner.

"Hey" I said when I reached the table. She smiled at me when I sat down.

"Hey."

Before either of us could say anything else the waitress came by for our orders. I just got a few hash browns and an orange juice. Miley got pancakes and bacon. I loved that about her, she wasn't afraid to eat in front of me. After the waitress left Miley started to talk.

"Nick. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you, but I ran at the first sign of something."

I didn't say anything I just leaned over the table and kissed her. I still felt the fireworks after a year and a half of being separated. She didn't kiss me back at first but after a second she did. She put her hands in my hair and I smiled into the kiss. I could feel her smiling too. I finally pulled away and sat back down.

"I've missed you so much Miles, I just had to do that. I tried to date someone else, but it didn't work out. All I could think about was you."

I could see the tears welling up in her face.

"Do you think we should give it another go?" She asked me, looking hopeful.

"I was hoping you'd say that, yes I do Miles."

"Good." She said leaning over and kissing me.

_With the lips of an angel_

I finally had my Miley back.

**A/N ; **There it is. I hope you guys liked it, and it was way longer than I thought it would be, and I know I cut out like half the song, basically because it just repeats. But anyways, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure how I feel about it. But let me know. )


End file.
